Fighter's Island: Legend of the Sphere
Fighter's Island: Legend of the Sphere (informally known as Fighter's Island 5) is the fifth entry in the Fighter's Island series that will be co-developed by Ultima and Capcom. It is set for release on the Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and PC. It is loosely based off the extended fanfiction of the same name. Summary This game plays (and looks) similarly to Street Fighter V. Two characters will fight each other until one of them is down. The player who wins two rounds first is declared the victor. New to this game is the V-Gauge, a separate meter used for attacks such as the V-Skill, V-Trigger and V-Reversal, which are unique to each character. Another feature is the Space Maker, previously only seen in Heavy Hitters (http://comicreadinggamer.deviantart.com/gallery/57608496/Heavy-Hitters), an original fighting game idea by the same creator, as well as that game's combo system. Along with the traditional arcade mode, there is a story mode seems to be similar to Legend of the Sphere, with a few modifications to its plot while still being faithful. However, when you first start the game, you must endure a tutorial which involves Ryu vs Ken (of course). Playing through Arcade Mode unlocks new costumes for the selected character. Modes Arcade Mode Story Mode Versus Mode * Player vs Player * Player vs CPU * CPU vs CPU Survival Mode Online Extras Options Characters The launch roster consists of 16 playable characters and two unplayable bosses (one of them a secret one in Arcade mode and, consequently, the main antagonist of Story Mode). The roster consists mostly of characters that appeared in Legend of the Sphere, along with a few others others retconned in. Additionally, six characters are confirmed as Expansion (not DLC) Characters, which each one being released monthly. It is also confirmed that there will be another six characters following the first wave. After the release of Story Mode, a third wave of DLC had been announced, consisting of certain NPCs from the Story Mode and another character not featured in the story. Due to the popularity of Neo Fighter's Island, it has been confirmed that a few characters from that game would appear in the next DLC pack, and after all six have been revealed, it is confirmed that they would all be available at the same time without having the need to wait for characters. * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * John (I Know What You Did Last Halloween) * Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists) * Ivy (Soul Calibur) * Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) * Ken (Street Fighter) * Predator (Predator) * Dr. Clef (SCP Foundation) * Kisara (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Murdock (Battle Rhythm) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * Jason (Friday the 13th) * Helena (Dead or Alive) * Snake (Metal Gear) * Scarecrow (Batman) * Belial (Epic Blades; boss) * Dark John (original; secret boss) * Kano (Mortal Kombat; DLC) * Rorschach (Watchmen; DLC) * Cloud (Final Fantasy; DLC) * Mai (King of Fighters/Fatal Fury; DLC) * Jackie (Shameless Hatred; DLC) * Heihachi (Tekken; DLC) * Deadpool (X-Men; DLC) * Ermac (Mortal Kombat; DLC) * Spawn (Spawn; DLC) * Akuma (Street Fighter; DLC) * Peacock (Skullgirls; DLC) * Nemesis (Resident Evil; DLC) * Minerva (Yu-Gi-Oh; DLC) * Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat; DLC) * SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants; DLC) * Bill Rizer (Contra; DLC) * Gareth (Brutal Fists; DLC) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat; DLC) * Starkiller (Star Wars; DLC) * Tizoc (Garou: Mark of the Wolves; DLC) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog; DLC) * Rayne (BloodRayne; DLC) * Hit (Dragon Ball Z; DLC) * Homer (The Simpsons; DLC) Stages * Forgotten Waterfall * Refugee Kamp * Chaos World * Ginger's Doorstep * Ginger's Halloween (DLC) * Hell * Ice Palace (DLC) * Union Station * Cell Block * Detroit Alley * Suicide Forest * Cherry Blossom Forest (DLC) * SCP Foundation Facility * Destroyed House * Fighter's Island * Fighter's Island (Compromised) * Cruise Ship * Castle Gates * Haunted Mansion (DLC) * Lab Room * Throne Room * Throne Room (Compromised) * The Grid * Hero's Gunship (DLC) * Hero's Gunship (Night) (DLC) * Caged Arena (DLC) * Beachfront (DLC) * Glamorous Ring (DLC) * Realm of Light (DLC) * Temple of Asension (DLC) * Festive Parade (DLC) * Suzaku Castle (DLC) * Arcade Floor (DLC) * Rock Concert Stage (DLC) * Edmund's Platform (DLC) * Green Hill Zone (DLC) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games